Freddy Krueger: Life Of A Killer
by George Smillie
Summary: A biography of Freddy Krueger's 'life' from his birth to his death. Only chapter up now is introduction.


Freddy Krueger: Life Of A Killer  
  
Author's Notes: This story is basically a biography of Freddy Krueger's "life." From his birth in 1941 to his "death" in 1977. I am a big fan of the Nightmare films and do not wish to offend hardcore fans. So if any of the dates of ideas expressed here are wrong, i'm sorry. The names of all childhood victims and dates suggested in this story were gathered from www.uni-mainz.de/~serts000. All critisism is accepted (moreso is overwhelming support :) Enjoy!!)  
  
I do not own any of the charactors in this story (except for the unimportant ones, they are mine!). They are all part of New Line Cinema!   
  
Introduction  
  
May 17th, 1941   
  
Westin Hills physciatric hospital in fact bared no resemblence at all to a hospital. In fact, it looked more like a haunted house. The hospital was only fifty years old, but the walls were covered with ivy, and the building was slowly deteriorating. On one side of the hospital stood a tall, sinister looking bell tower. Although it was still used regularley, it looked ancient and stank of foul, rotting wood. The entire building had an air of menace surronding it, an air which its occupants knew only too well.  
  
The corridors inside the hospital were dark, and assumed the form of a prison. The only lights came from single bulbs, one for two rooms. When I say rooms, I really mean cells. There was a constant sound of dripping water, enough to drive a man mad, if they were not already.  
  
The hospital was divided in to four different wings, A, B, C and D, each one rated on the danger of the patients. The vicious, raving lunatics were in D wing, while the poor, confused ones were in simple cells in A wing. However, Westin Hills had a terrible secret.  
  
Underground, there was a 'special' wing, and in this story we shall call it the E wing. The E wing was not divided in to cells, but was in fact one big cage, for the men and women of Westin Hills who were beyond help. The real maniacs. Most of the patients in E wing were rapists, murderers, and general freaks of nature, unable do be cared for in decent society. To go to E wing safely to observe the patients, there had to be powerful steel bars seperating doctors and nurses from the men and women of the wing. The public had no clue about the E wing, and Westin Hills intended to keep it that way.  
  
Sister Mary-Helana stood up and stretched her arms out wide. She layed the flowers gently on the grave and smiled. Removing her hood she bent down and gently kissed a red rose protruding proudly from the other flowers. She had a soft face, bright blue eyes, and smooth, short black hair. She knelt down by the grave and prayed. After praying, she stood up, and turned to face the hospital.   
  
Mary-Helana, alias Amanda Krueger hated the E wing. Apart from being illegal, she saw it as immoral, and viciously cruel. However, if it was God's will that she should work down there, it would be God's will she would follow.   
  
She made her way down the old, rotting staircase to where the large chamber which hid the patients was. Taking out a rattling set of keys, she unlocked the first door and went down a short corridor to the communication door. Unlocking this, there was now only one steel wall that seperated her from the patients. Strangely, the E wing was empty of doctors, though the E wing was usually the wing most watched. Sighing heavily, she picked up two sacks of food for the patients, which consisted mostly of grain and chunks of meat. Her heart was pumping fast, she wanted to be in and out of the cell as quickly as she could. She unlocked the cell, careful to avoid any of the patient's eyes, dropped the sacks, and was about to leave the cell when - A hand gripped hold of her arm, tight, squeezing. She made to reach for the cell door. A man got there first, a man with dark, green eyes, with strands of ugly black hair on his head. He slammed the cell door shut, and took the keys from Amanda. "Where do you think your going, bitch?" The man's voice was deep and gutteral. She struggled against the man holding her, but it was no use.   
  
"We haven't had a woman down here in a long time...in fact, we'd started to forget what one looked like...up close." The deep-voiced man laughed and reached out to grab at Amanda's breast. She kicked out at him, but before she connected, two more hands grabbed her leg. A short man with a wicked grin on his face squeezed Amanda's thigh, stunning her with pain.  
  
"Please! No, stop!" Amanda cried out. "I'll give you the keys, i'll let you out." By this time a crowd of men were surronding her, each one with a knowing glint in their eyes. Hands were grabbing out and attacking her body, including her more delicate parts, causing her to whimper feebly.  
  
"We don't want the keys," said the green-eyed man. "We want you!" He pulled Amanda to him and forced her lips against his. Tears welled up in her eyes as a foul tounge entered her mouth and explored with force, leaving no part untouched. The other men laughed evily, and slowly, dragged Amanda Krueger, the innocent young woman, to be raped by a hundred maniacs. 


End file.
